Gulf Stream
Dexter: "I also found a newer, safer place to dump my trash. Moving at over 4 hours an mile, the Gulf Stream is one of the world's most powerful deep-water currents. This time tomorrow, Little Chino will be north of Palm Beach. After that it's on to Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina until eventually...well, let's just say the North Atlantic is a pretty big place." The Gulf Stream is a location in DEXTER. Following the discovery made by a scuba diving team in Season Two at the Bay Harbor, Dexter Morgan is forced to rethink of his disposal methods in removing the corpse of the first new kill in awhile Little Chino. As leaving bodies just hanging around at the bottom of the sea isn't a good plan anymore, Dexter bounces the idea off of Vince Masuka where he the "Bay Harbor Butcher" would dispose of his victims since his "treasure trove" was found. Vince suggests the Swamps in the Everglades (where they could be fed on by alligators), a terrain that was actually used by Dexter on several occasions in his past before Season One before he moved to using the Bay Harbor. Dexter mentions that the area would have considerable risk of being caught in the action, likely why Dexter opted for a new area in the Bay Harbor. He began investigating a new location and comes across the Gulf Stream, learning of the high speeds at which this deep-water current travels caught his attention. At night, Dexter takes his boat the Slice of Life to this location where he dumps each bag with a body part or parts into the ocean where they sink deep within the waters to be picked up by the current (triangulated by Dexter moving himself within GPS location of the current to be certain he's above it). Each bag is weighed down with rocks, so they don't float up or go off course remaining on path. According to Dexter, eventually each victim will end up somewhere in the North Atlantic and since that's a trail all the way down from Miami, there's no way to be certain where these victims come from unless positive IDs are eventually made for them. In addition, the victims are likely much harder to find and in more danger of being found by deep sea water life. So far the area has proven absolutely safe for Dexter, he has encountered no issues from law enforcement however he was spotted on the boat by Stan Liddy along with Lumen Pierce dumping the body parts of one of their victims here. This note however is disregarded, as Stan acts for his own interests and fails to mention any more details of the event to Joey Quinn. The slim chance that one of the victim's bodies washes up off of the current and is located by someone is rare, even then a single victim (they would need a hand) washing up on shore even if ID'd would not provide enough basis for a search to occur in Miami, the kill could have been made by anyone. With the Bay Harbor Butcher Case officially closed after the events of Season Two, potentially linking whatever body part that washes up would be impossible. Those Aware of the Gulf Stream Very few people actually know of the location Dexter goes some nights on his boat, only one person actually knows what he's doing on here and another simply comes to a conclusion. Provided Brian Moser was still alive, he would also likely know of this location and applaud the idea. The two that know of this location are Lumen Pierce, a fellow Dark Passenger who aided Dexter in killing members of The Group and her final kill was Jordan Chase, who was dropped here as well. The other person is Stan Liddy, who follows Dexter and photographs the location from a distance. He eventually puts two and two together when he figures out that Dexter's a killer and that he's dumping bodies, though whether or not he actually researches the location as the Gulf Stream is debatable. Regardless, his death erases any evidence of the location. Victims Dropped in the Current All of these victims are dumped accordingly, though sometimes Dexter is given trouble as to actually getting the body here (such as Benito Gomez). Note: this list ONLY includes victims that were dumped into the stream, victims beforehand or those that were not dumped in the stream are not counted. Season Two 1. Little Chino - First victim. Needed more trash bags than normal due to large size. Slowly stabbed in the heart. 2. Roger Hicks - Second victim. Stabbed in the heart Season Three 3-5. Unknown Victims. 6. Carnival Worker - Sixth victim. Decapitated. 7. Fred Bowman - Seventh victim. Dexter lies and says that "Freebo" was buried in a local cemetery, however he was actually dumped in the Gulf. Stabbed in the neck. 8. Nathan Marten - Eight victim. Undeserved (by Code of Harry standards) though Dexter doesn't mind. Strangled. 9. Ethan Turner - Ninth victim. Stabbed in the heart. 10. Clemson Galt - Tenth victim. Stabbed in the heart by Miguel Prado. Season Four 11-23. Unknown Victims 24. Benito Gomez - Twenty-Fourth victim. After being killed, Dexter gets in accident and loses track of where he placed the body parts. He later discovers that he placed them above the boxing ring and finally puts them in the Gulf. Stabbed in the heart. 25. Zoey Kruger - Twenty-Fifth victim. Stabbed in the heart. 26. Jonathan Farrow - Twenty-Sixth victim. Decapitated with cleaver, however proven to be innocent later on. 27. Stan Beaudry - Twenty-Seventh victim. Neck sawed out with power saw. Most definitely returned to the Gulf Stream so he could dispose of the body without any worries. 28. Arthur Mitchell - Twenty-Eight victim. Beaten to death with hammer. Season Five 29. Rankin - Twenty-Ninth victim. Presumed to be disposed of in the Gulf, as leaving his body at the establishment would have provided issues for Dexter. Beaten to death with a hook. 30. Boyd Fowler - Thirtieth victim. Stabbed in the heart. 31. Cole Harmon - Thirty-first victim. Stabbed in the heart. 32. Alex Tilden - Thirty-fourth victim. Stabbed in the heart by Lumen Pierce. 33. Jordan Chase - Thirty-fifth victim. Stabbed in the heart by Lumen Pierce. Season Six 34-47. Unknown victims. 48-49. Ben and Roger. Forty-eighth and Forty-ninth victims. Killed by defibrillator. 50. Joe Walker. Fiftieth victim. Decapitated by cleaver. 51. Julio Benes. Fifty-first victim. Throat slit. Victims Not Dropped in the Current This is a list of victims post-Bay Harbor who were not dumped in the Gulf due to circumstances that typically provided Dexter with ulterior means. Listed are the names, why they weren't dumped in the Gulf and their method of death. Category:Locations